Vestida pra matar
by Fervcsa
Summary: UA - Harry descobre que ser travesti é uma coisa complicada. *boyxboy*


Esses personagens não me pertencem, por isso eu os coloco nas situações mais constrangedoras e idiotas. Haha! **_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

"Então, Potter e Weasley, prestem atenção! Eu sei que vocês estão achando tudo isso um pouco inusitado, mas acreditam em mim! Eu assisti muitos filmes policiais pra saber que trabalhar sob disfarce é a melhor maneira de se pegar os caras!"

Harry e Ron se entreolharam incrédulos. O chefe da divisão deles era, sem dúvida, um estúpido de primeira categoria.

"Então, rapazes, eu bolei uma fantasia maravilhosa pra vocês dois!"

"_Fantasia_?" Ron olhou para Harry esperando que talvez ele tivesse alguma explicação para aquela maluquice, mas Harry apenas levantou os ombros, sem saber o que dizer.

"Não façam essas carinhas, como se não soubessem do que eu estou falando, meninos. Vocês irão trabalhar disfarçados por apenas uma noite nessa casa de show. Quero fotos e filmagens ou qualquer outro tipo de evidência que vocês forem capazes de conseguir. Há boatos de que o Tom Louca anda fazendo negócios lá dentro, junto com o dono do local."

_"Tom Louca?" _Harry balbuciou.

"Bem... Por que diabos nessa terra **_nós_**temos que fazer isso!?" Ron não estava nada satisfeito, mas logo arrependeu-de da pergunta, quando o chefe aproximou-se a ponto de quase encostar seu nariz no dele. "Bem, _RON_, este lugar para onde vocês **_vão_**é extremamente luxuoso, muito bem frequentado. Nós não queremos mandar dois estrupícios para estragarem o disfarce, não é mesmo?"

Ron voltou seu olhar para o amigo, tentando buscar algum apoio, mas Harry exibia uma expressão de _não me pergunte nada, eu também não faço ideia do que este cara está falando_.

"Eu sei, eu sei! Vocês estão assustados, estão com medo de sair em uma missão de campo-"

"Não é nada disso! Nós já saímos em dezenas de missões de campo! Sua ideia é estúp-"

"Merda, _RONALD_! Não me interrompa quando eu estiver falando! **MERDA**, vocês dois! A minha ideia é excelente agora saiam da minha frente! Merda!"

_**-0-0-0-**_

"Aquele cara é um lunático! Que diabos na terra a gente vai fazer fantasiado de mulher em um clube de baitolas?!" Ron estava praticamente gritando, embora Harry estivesse bem ao seu lado, o acompanhando no caminho de casa. Os dois haviam alugado um apartamento mais ou menos perto da delegacia. Perto o suficiente para ir andando, embora fosse mais fácil simplesmente pegar um ônibus. Naquele noite, como nas demais, os dois voltavam a pé. Ron estava apenas esperando a promoção sair pra pedir a namorada em casamento e mudar logo dali.

"Ron..."

"Porra, Harry, colocar a gente pra se fantasiar de mulher!"

"_Na verdade nós vamos como travestis._"

"Mulher, travesti, que seja! Isso é um absurdo! Eu vou ser promovido daqui a três meses, como vou explicar pra Hermione que a gente foi fazer uma investigação e nesse meio tempo tivemos que dar o rabo também!?"

"_Na verdade nós vamos __**só**__ fazer uma apresentação de dança._"

"Mas que diabos, Harry! De que lado você está!? Fica resmungando e defendendo aquele LOUCO!"

"Droga, Ron, não é isso! Eu sei que ele é louco, não estou defendendo nada! Mas não temos muita opção, temos?"

"Não!"

"Então, caramba, só nos resta aceitar! Vai ter um concurso de dança amadora lá, nós iremos fazer a inscrição na hora. Vamos ficar zanzando pelo local, atrás de pistas, até a hora da apresentação. Depois é só você fazer o show que você sempre faz quando está bêbado na casa dos seus pais."

"O QUÊ?! VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO!"

"Louco?"

"Eu NUNCA fiz show nenhum na casa dos meus pais! Nós temos isso filmado, Harry! É você que ficou bêbado naquele natal e começou a cantar Cher! Eu e Hermione gravamos tudo!"

"Eu _nunca_ faria isso!"

"As imagens não mentem, Harry! Você pode ser um herói condecorado pelo prefeito, mas nada irá apagar aquela _**dancinha**_!"

"Cala a boca!"

_**-0-0-0-**_

Harry segurou sua blusa na altura do peito, analisando o negativo da sua barriga. Talvez ele realmente estivesse muito magro, como a Sra. Weasley sempre dizia, mas era difícil ganhar peso com toda aquela pressão em cima dele. Fazer uma investigação envolvendo Tom, o mafioso homossexual que havia construído um império de drogas na cidade, matado seus pais e mais outros três tiras, e saído completamente livre das acusações.

"Harry, que diabos! Tá admirando a barriga na frente do espelho!"

"Cala a boca, Ron!"

"Escuta, a Luna me ligou e disse que já está chegando. Ela vai trazer as fantasias e - _urgh_!- fazer a nossa maquiagem."

"Não é melhor encontrar com ela no clube?"

"Eu sei lá, acho que ela está vindo de ônibus pra cá. Vamos dar uma carona de carro. Ela disse que a gente não vai precisar dançar, nem mesmo fazer a inscrição. Vai ter um monte de traveco lá, então basta se misturar."

"Ela vai participar da investigação também?"

"Sim, e desde já pode me agradecer por isso. Pelo menos uma mulher de verdade do nosso lado."

"Bem, você pode fazer sua investigação com a Luna, eu vou participar da dança e tentar fotografar alguma coisa do palco."

Ron olhou extremamente desconfiado para Harry. "Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você está se divertindo com essa ideia maluca de se travestir, cara. Nessas horas eu agradeço pelo fora que a Ginny te deu."

"_Correção, o fora que __**eu**__ dei nela._"

"O que você disse?"

"Nada."

**_-0-0-0-_**

"Uau, vocês dois estão um arraso! Ron, você dá um travesti e tanto. Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse forte desse jeito e tivesse um abdômen assim tão definido."

Harry não conseguiu evitar uma risada do visível constrangimento de Ron. Luna era mestre em fazer comentários embaraçantes.

"Bem, Harry, você também está muito bem, mas um tanto magro. Está uma bela travesti, muito feminina."

Dessa vez foi Ron que caiu na gargalhada. Harry não se incomdou. "Ao menos não estou parecendo um palhaço na minha maquiagem."

"Ei!"

"Calma, rapazes. Vocês dois estão ótimos, cada um com um estilo diferente. Duas lindas mulheres. Vamos, Ron. Harry, boa sorte com a dança. Faça como treinamos."

"Vocês dois treinaram para isso?! Sério?!"

"Quieto, Ron!" Luna se despediu de Harry com um beijo demorado na sua bochecha. Ron arregalou os olhos como um louco fazendo um sinal com as mãos _Você e a doida?! Cara é estranho, mas mesmo assim mandou bem! _

Luna arrastou Ron para fora do camarim das ''meninas'' e Harry ficou a sós junto com as outras concorrentes. Era estranho pensar em Ginny vestido daquele jeito. Caramba, a Ginny era uma ruiva e tanto, será que ela iria curtir um cara vestido de mulher? Bem, de qualquer forma, não é como se os dois tivessem mais alguma coisa a ver com o outro. Nem com a Luna, como o Ron agora deveria estar achando. Harry ajeitou o colar, onde a mini-câmera estava acoplada. Perto do palco era onde ficavam os camarotes e o Tom Louca com certeza iria estar lá para assistir as apresentações.

Harry finalmente deixou o camarim. Havia uma quantidade incrível de 'meninas', no local, cada uma vestida de uma forma mais extravagante que a outra. A maioria não iria se apresentar no palco, mas todas queriam chamar atenção de alguma forma. Havia alguns homens, todos visivelmente afetados. O Ron estava certo, aquele **_era_**um clube de baitolas. Harry estava começando a se sentir um tanto deslocado, vagando sozinho. Havia algumas mulheres de verdade por ali, todas acompanhadas de algum travesti. Mas havia outra coisa que chamava sua atenção. Muitas pessoas, sentadas nas mesas, usavam cocaína despudoradamente. Certamente aquilo era culpa do Tom Louca.

"Atenção, meniiiiinaaaaas!" Um interlocutor bastante afetado, vestido em um terno branco, falava do palco.

"A apresentação será adiantada! Todas estejam prontas daqui a 20 minutos!"

O público da casa levantou as mãos em um gritinho. Harry percebeu uma pequena movimentação em direção ao camarim.

"Ei, bonita!"

Levou alguns segundos para Harry perceber que havia um cara ao seu lado, falando com ele.

"Ah, o quê?" Um cara loiro, alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, segurava um cigarro, com um sorriso bastante cafajeste no rosto. Parecia muito familiar e menos afetado que os outros homens da festa.

"Nossa, que voz é essa. Hehehe. Você perdeu o seu salto?"

Harry percebeu que não deveria estar interpretando muito bem o seu papel. Ele sabia que tinha que afinar a voz pra falar, mas havia esquecido completamente. Os saltos haviam ficado no camarim, ele ainda estava de chinelo! Ficou tentando imaginar como Ron deveria estar se saindo.

"Essa sua peruca preta está muito sensual. Você foi ousada na escolha da sua fantasia. Não é toda 'menina' que fica com a de barriga de fora"

Harry forçou um sorriso, mas estava mais preocupado em voltar pro camarim e colocar os saltos. A apresentação não iria demorar...

"Então... Você está acompanhada?"

_Droga, esse cara não vai me deixar em paz._ "Hum, escuta, eu estou meio ocupado agora. Será que você tem como me procurar depois da apresentação?"

"Puxa, foi mal, cara. Pode pelo menos dizer seu nome?"

"É Honey, agora se você me dá licença-"

O loiro o segurou pelo braço. Agora Harry estava começando a se irritar de verdade. "Eu quis dizer o seu nome mesmo. Você tá vestido como uma 'menina', mas está falando como um homem."

"Me larga, merda." Harry empurrou o cara pra longe de si, mas logo se arrependeu, pois isso acabou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. _Ai, caramba... _"Ei, cara, me desculpa. Estou _nervosa_ com a apresentação, é só."

"Nossa, caramba, está bem." O loiro deu as costas, mas Harry estava se sentindo péssimo com a situação.

"Espera." O cara virou-se e se aproximou sorrindo. _Estranhamente familiar... _

"Decidiu render-se ao meu charme?" Ele pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. _Aqueles olhos azuis, aquele nariz fino... _"Então, _Honey_, quer parar de bancar a garotinha má e me dizer o seu nome? Tenho certeza que você fica bem com ou sem essa maquiagem!" _Aquele ar pedante, aquela voz arrastada... _O loiro fechou os olhos e aproximou sua boca da de Harry, que escapou rapidamente.

"Depois da apresentação, está bem."

"Ok, mas depois disso você não me escapa!"

Harry correu em direção ao camarim, horrorizado com aquela cena. Quem era aquele cara e por que ele parecia tão familiar? Caramba, mais um pouco e ele ainda ia sair dali beijado!

Luna estava sentada numa cadeira, com Ron em pé do lado dela. Os dois pareciam estar esperando por Harry.

"Caramba, cara, ficamos preocupados."

"Sua maquiagem está desfazendo, Harry. Sente-se aqui, a apresentação vai começar em cinco minutos." Luna levantou-se, dando lugar para Harry sentar.

"Ei, cara, você nunca vai acreditar. Encontramos o Tom Louca. Conseguimos tirar algumas fotos, mas nada comprometedor de verdade. Há muita gente dele aqui e você nunca vai acreditar quem está trabalhando pra ele agora!"

"É o Malfoy." Luna respondeu distraída, retocando o batom de Harry.

_Então era isso! Caramba, era isso! O tal loiro... Draco Malfoy!_

"Ele está um pouco diferente da época da academia, mas continua com a mesma cara de fuinha de sempre. Que raiva não termos conseguidos fazer mais do que expulsá-lo da academia, na época."

Luna balançou a cabeça, mas não parecia que ela estava concordando com Ron - sequer escutando o que ele dizia. Ela estava muito compenetrada, com seus pincéis e maquiagem. Era como se ela estivesse pintando um quadro no rosto de Harry.

"Escuta, cara. Você não precisa realmente dançar. Eu e a Luna já conseguimos as fotos."

"Claro que ele precisava, Ron. Fique quieto! Uau! Uau! Ron, venha ver isto." Ron aproximou-se de Luna, analisando o rosto de Harry.

"Ei, o que vocês dois estão olhando pra minha cara?"

Harry virou a cadeira e olhou-se no espelho. Ele estava ridiculamente parecido com uma mulher.

"Poxa, cara, se eu não soubesse que você é você... Bem, eu _**quase**_confundiria você com uma mulher."

Luna sorriu para Harry do espelho.

"Bem, nós vamos indo, boa sorte, Harry!"

"Obrigada, Luna."

"A gente vai assistir a sua apresentação lá do público. Tente não desmunhecar tanto, Harry!" Ron deu uma batidinha no ombro do amigo e afastou-se. Ele era um homem muito alto e muito forte para estar vestido _daquele_ jeito.

Harry levantou-se, ainda chocado com a notícia de ter estado cara a cara com Malfoy. Caramba, como é que demorou tanto para reconhecê-lo! O loiro estava certamente mais alto e um pouco mais forte, mas Ron estava certo, continuava com a mesma cara de fuinha! E ainda por cima trabalhando para o Tom Louca! Não era de se espantar. Mas, conhecendo Malfoy, não era difícil imaginá-lo se entregando se fosse pego, pedindo proteção a testemunha e se revelando uma excelente fonte.

"Hoooneey! Cadê a Honey? Hoooneey, você é a próxima!"

"Sou eu!"

"Então deixa de ser doida, menina. Tá todo mundo te esperando ali no bastidores do palco, você é a próxima!"

Correr de salto não era uma coisa fácil, mas Harry estava se saindo até que bem. Uma mulher muito bonita, com uma prancheta na mão, parecia estar aguardando por ele.

"Ei, você é a Honey?"

"Sou, sim."

"Ótimo, o microfone estará no palco e você irá entrar pela esquerda, assim que a menina que está se apresentando agora terminar a apresentação dela e sair pela direita. Mas você deve esperar anunciarem o seu nome no palco. Alguma pergunta?"

"Não. Eu acho."

"Então vá para a sua posição."

**"E agora, palmas para nossa concorrente número 3. Hooooneeey!"**

Harry respirou fundo e empurrou a cortina vermelha. As luzes o cegaram momentaneamente. Ele andou devagar em direção ao microfone, sob as palmas da plateia. A peruca preta, em um corte 'channel'; a saia brilhante, hiper curta, na cor prata, combinando com o top na mesma cor. Ele não iria fazer feio. Naquela caminhada até o microfone era preciso escanear a audiência rapidamente e procurar por Tom. Ahá, ali estava, no camarote número um. Estava muito perto, seria fácil conseguir as imagens. Bem, era agora ou nunca!

**_No matter how hard I try_**  
**_You keep pushing me aside_**

**_And I can't break through_**

**_There's no talking to you_**

_Ah, sim! Harry não conseguia se conter. Droga, ele gostava mesmo da Cher e ele sabia cantar aquela música como ninguém!_

**_It's so sad that you're leaving_**  
**_It takes time to believe it_**  
**_But after all is said and done_**  
**_You're gonna be the lonely one_**

_Ele tinha que se posicionar mais para a direita. Caramba, Tom Louca estava com uma arma em cima da mesa!_

**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**  
**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**

_Na mesa de Tom estava o dono da boate, o gordão da foto que o chefe mostrara. Os dois pareciam distraídos falando sobre alguma coisa._

**_What am I supposed to do_**  
**_Sit around and wait for you_**  
**_Well I can't do that_**  
**_And there's no turning back_**  
**_I need time to move on_**  
**_I need a love to feel strong_**  
**_'Cause I've got time to think it through_**  
**_And maybe I'm too good for you_**

_O que será que Ginny e Ron estariam fazendo agora?_

**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**  
**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**

_Aquela música soltava Harry de uma forma..._

**_Well I know that I'll get through this_**  
**_'Cause I know that I am strong_**  
**_I don't need you anymore_**  
**_I don't need you anymore_**  
**_I don't need you anymore_**  
**_No I don't need you anymore_**

_Era agora! Harry iria fazer a __**dancinha**__ de novo! Ron podia gravar a vontade se quisesse, a verdade é que fazia um século que não se divertia ASSIM!_

**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**  
**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**  
**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**  
**_Do you believe in life after love?_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough, no_**

**"Muito bem! Palmas pra concorrente número 3!"**

Harry sorriu, agradecendo. As imagens certamente ficariam ótimas. Ele desceu as escadas do palco, enquanto o apresentador anunciava a entrada da concorrente número 4, foi quando alguém abraçou-o , agarrando-o pelo braço.

"Caramba, você estava incrível lá em cima!"

"Ei, o quê-"

Merda, era Malfoy! E ele estava imobilizando Harry com o abraço mais escroto do mundo.

"Nossa, eu estava doido pra te agarrar!"

"Está bem, agora me solta!" Harry tentou empurrar Malfoy, mas ele estava fazendo muita força naquele abraço.

"Ei, eu disse que não ia deixar você escapar facilmente."

"Cara, me solta agora!"

"Nossa, que voz é essa!" Malfoy soltou o abraço, mas não parecia que ele iria deixar Harry sair dali tão facilmente. "Ei, eu te soltei, agora me diz o seu nome. Se você quiser a gente pode sair daqui pra minha casa."

"Escuta, cara-"

"Pode me chamar de Draco."

_Nossa, ele continuava o mesmo idiota._

"Escuta, DRACO, eu estou acompanhado, então se você me dá licença-"

"Ei, Harry. Pode deixar esse babaca com a gente!" Aquela era a voz de Luna! Draco virou-se para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, e deu de cara com Ron, que virou os dois braços do loiro com força antes que ele tivesse tempo para reagir.

"Você vai acompanhar a gente até a porta da boate. Vai entrar no carro e não vai fazer nenhuma cena, ouviu bem!?" Luna segurava alguma coisa dentro da bolsa e Draco Malfoy logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"_Ron Weasley e Luna Lovegood!_" Malfoy sibilou.

"E Harry Potter! Você estava tentando agarrar ele." Luna disse amavelmente.

**_-0-0-0-_**

"Então, rapazes, Luna" O chefe estava sorrindo como nunca. "as imagens ficaram ótimas, e nós vamos poder usar em um futuro processo! Graças a prisão de Malfoy, nós agora também temos uma testemunha. Vocês se saíram muito bem e o mais incrível: ficaram maravilhosos na fantasia! Você fez um ótimo trabalho na maquiagem, Luna. Eu decidi adiantar a promoção dos três, parabéns!"

Ron arregalou os olhos e virou-se sorrindo para Harry. Luna parecia sorrir para si mesma.

"Ronald e Luna podem sair, Potter, eu preciso falar mais uma coisa com você."

Harry não esperava que o chefe fosse dizer nada de importante, mas ao fechar a porta, o seu semblante feliz mudou rapidamente.

"Potter, o infeliz do Malfoy pediu proteção a testemunha e exigiu uma escolta até a casa dele. Você sabe que eu estou de mãos atadas nessa, o pai dele é um empresário influente. Provavelmente o pai também está envolvido no esquema de distribuição de drogas, mas será impossível mover algum processo contra ele. Nós só conseguimos prender o dono da casa de show. Tom continua solto."

"O quê?!"

"Me desculpa, Potter. Eu sei o quanto isso te afeta. É por isso que eu quero que _você_ escolte o Malfoy até a casa dele hoje. Sei que você vai conseguir arrancar alguma coisa dele."

**_-0-0-0-_**

Draco Malfoy permaneceu em silêncio dentro do carro. Ele não esperava que Harry Potter fosse o tira escolhido para escoltá-lo. Não ia negar. Estava com medo. Tom Louca não era uma bicha que você pudesse enfiar uma faca nas costas tão facilmente. A humilhação era ainda maior por ter Harry, Luna e Ron envolvidos naquela história. Ele não queria nem pensar em ter de olhar para a cara do seu pai quando ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido.

"Potter?" Draco engoliu em seco quando o rapaz de cabelos pretos virou-se para encará-lo. Caramba, ele tinha ficado muito gostoso naquela fantasia e aqueles olhos verdes eram uma coisa de louco mesmo. Mesmo na época da academia, Draco nunca escondeu de si mesmo que sentia uma atração grande por aquela putinha do Potter. Lógica que ninguém mais sabia disso além dele mesmo.

"O Que foi, Malfoy?" Mesmo depois de toda humilhação daquela noite, Draco não conseguia deixar de lembrar de Potter vestido com aquela sainha...

"Eu não vou voltar pra minha casa. Me deixa em um motel."

"Eu não posso te deixar sozinho em um motel."

"Eu não posso voltar pra minha casa. Escuta, nós vamos voltar pra delegacia então. Meu pai vai me matar. Ele prefere me ver morto do que trair a confiança do Tom."

"O quê?!"

"Eu vou confessar tudo na delegacia. Vou entregar meu pai e quem mais eu precisar. Eu darei o lugar onde o Tom mantém o centro de operações dele, mas eu quero trocar o meu nome e um novo passaporte pra ir embora daqui assim que isso tudo acabar."

Harry concordou a cabeça e virou o volante, fazendo o retorno ali mesmo.

"Potter?"

"O que foi?"

"Você quer matar aquela bichona agora? Eu te dou o endereço da casa dele. Não é tão protegido quanto se possa imaginar, pois poucas pessoas conhecem a localização. Você vai lá e mata ele hoje mesmo."

"Não mesmo, Malfoy! Por que eu deveria confiar em você?!"

"Porque se você não matá-lo hoje ele me mata amanhã."

Harry virou-se novamente para encará-lo. Pela cara que ele fazia, estava acreditando em Draco. _Ainda bem que a putinha do Potter tá comprando o que eu estou falando!_

"Você vai me ajudar a invadir a casa dele também."

"O quê? Não, Potter, eu não posso!"

"Pode sim."

_**-0-0-0-**_

Draco estava odiando Harry Potter como nunca tinha odiado antes. É claro que iriam reconhecê-lo vestido daquela forma! Como ele achava que os dois iam poder quebrar a segurança de um dos maiores imperadores do tráfico _naquelas_ roupas. Draco queria entrar no apartamento e gritar a todos que aquela morena de olhos verdes era HARRY POTTER, mas ele sabia que estaria morto antes disso.

"Malfoy, para de tremer como um covarde. Ninguém vai reconhecer você, não vestido _desse_ jeito."

"Está bem, mas o que nós vamos fazer lá afinal?"

"Você me deu informação o suficiente, Malfoy. Nós vamos lá, instalamos essa mini câmera e Tom estará preso antes do amanhecer. Eu tenho cobertura do Ron e da Luna, eles sabem do plano e vão contatar a polícia assim que eu sair de lá."

"E por que eu e não Ron!?"

"Porque você fica melhor vestido assim."

_**-0-0-0-**_

Draco não conseguia parar de tremer. Ele e Potter tinham conseguido entrar no apartamento. Não tinha sido difícil na verdade. Qualquer um que soubesse dessa preferência de Tom por travestis conseguiria quebrar essa primeira barreira de segurança. Toda noite havia uma festa com muita bebida e travestis. Contudo, dentro do apartamento seria difícil fugir dos olhos dos muitos seguranças que escaneavam qualquer atitude suspeita. Draco queria sair dali correndo, mas isso seria ainda pior.

"Fica frio, Malfoy." Potter cochichou no seu ouvido. Os dois estavam vestidos de forma muito parecida, mas Draco mostrava muito mais pele que Potter. Ele não sabia dizer se estava gostoso, mas todas as bichas velhas da festa não paravam de encará-lo. Credo. "Você tá chamando atenção, Malfoy. Aja como você sempre age, uma bicha louca, e ninguém irá desconfiar." Aquele Potter maldito.

Draco engoliu em seco e tentou parecer o mais natural possível. Eles precisavam agir rápido antes que alguém desconfiasse de alguma coisa. O plano era simples: Potter iria instalar a câmera, os dois dariam o fora dali. E era isso que mais preocupava Draco.

**_-0-0-0-_**

Harry não esperou muito tempo para agir. Ele aproveitou a atenção que Malfoy estava chamando - ele estava _realmente _bem naquelas roupas - e enfiou a câmera com muita discrição em um pequeno vaso chinês no chão. Não foi nada difícil. Talvez nem fosse necessário usar o plano B. A segurança de Tom não era tudo isso que Malfoy dissera. Harry fez um sinal para que os dois pudessem cair fora dali, mas Tom o interceptou nesse exato instante.

"Então, então, então! A concorrente número 3!" Algumas pessoas na sala pararam de falar. Tom falava alto, chamando a atenção dos outros convidados. "Meus caros, colegas. Vocês sabem quem é essa gracinha morena?! A concorrente número 3!" Alguns convidados se entreolharam com dúvida e outros começaram a aplaudir. "Você ficou em segundo lugar, mas não apareceu para receber o prêmio. Que vergonha, menina!"

Harry viu que Malfoy estava congelado do outro lado da sala, com o rosto pálido.

_"Sabe, você é muito inteligente."_ Tom falou baixo em seu ouvido. "Ei, vamos dar a oportunidade da concorrente número 3 se apresentar novamente. Dessa vez eu quero uma música diferente. Que tal uma homenagem aos seus pais?"

Malfoy continuava petrificado.

"Traga a sua amiguinha loira também pra te ajudar a cantar. Tenho certeza de que o pai dela ficará radiante ao saber desta apresentação."

Um segurança segurou Malfoy pelo braço e o levou até Harry.

"Vamos lá, cadê os microfones?" Tom exibia um sorriso maquiavélico. Ele enfiou a mão dentro do vaso chinês e puxou um pontinho preto lá de dentro.

"Bem, não vamos precisar disso." Ele esmagou a mini-câmera com uma mão e sorriu. "Alguém traga a minha arma." Todos os convidados estavam em silêncio. "Eu quero que vocês cantem."

Malfoy olhou exasperado para Harry. Ele estava tão pálido que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Harry segurou sua mão e apertou com força, para lhe dar ânimo, mas a expressão no rosto do loiro não mudou.

"Chega, Tom Louca!" Harry gritou. Ele puxou a peruca e esfregou a boca, para tirar o batom. "Você sabe quem eu sou. Harry Potter. Aqui. Você pode me dar um tiro agora mesmo, mas não há nada que mude o fato de que até o final desse noite você estará atrás das grades."

"Ahhh... Tão valente o Potterzinho. Igual o papaizinho e a mamãezinha dele." Tom sibilou, com um sorriso cruel "Mas sabe o que vai acontecer com você essa noite?"

"Você é uma bicha maluca e perversa!" Harry olhou para o lado surpreso. Malfoy estava tremendo. "Eu não me importo se o meu pai foi louco o bastante para se unir a você, mas eu não serei!"

"Não, não, não! A pequena bastardinha decidiu se rebelar. Ahhh, seu pai irá sofrer as consequências dessa sua rebeldia. E você não preciso nem falar."

"Não me importo, merda! Só acabe com isso de uma vez!"

Harry apertou o braço de Malfoy com força. Se ele continuasse agindo como um lunático iria pôr todo o plano a perder.

"Você pode fazer o que quiser com meu pai. O que importa é que minha mãe está fora do seu alcance."

"Ah, Draquinho... Como você é tolo. Acha que eu vou dar uma simples morte pra você e seu querido pai, como eu dei aos Potter, há 22 anos? Está enganado garoto. Quanto a sua mãe, eu darei um jeito de encontrá-la."

Harry olhou confiante para Malfoy.

"Bem, Tom, é melhor você agir depressa. Não vai querer que descubram que você foi o responsável pela morte de 2 tiras."

"Dois tiras? Eu matei dezenas que entraram no meu caminho. Vocês dois idiotas. Realmente acharam que poderiam armar pra mim com uma mini-câmera? Eu sei tudo do seu plano, sei até do seu amiguinho ruivo, com o carro parado lá embaixo, esperando vocês descerem para contatar a polícia. Se vocês querem saber, seu amiguinho estará morto antes que eu mate vocês."

"Tom, o prédio está cercado!" Um dos seguranças estava segurando o telefone.

"O quê? Como? Vocês não interceptaram o amigo deles?"

Harry trocou um meio sorriso com Malfoy. O colar com a câmera estava transmitindo toda as imagens ao vivo para o celular de Luna. Com um ponto de voz colado atrás, seria difícil Tom escapar dessa.

_**-0-0-0-**_

"Oh, meu Deus! Harry querido, quanta insanidade! O que você estava pensando quando decidiu bolar um plano desses?!"

"Mamãe, chega de perguntas. A gente fez esse jantar pra comemorar a prisão do Tom, não pra encher o saco do Harry!"

"Caramba, Harry, conte de novo do tiroteio. Quer dizer que Tom ficou louco e saiu atirando? Ele te acertou no braço?"

"Pai, deixa o Harry contar a história!"

"Oh, meu Deus! Seu braço como está?"

"Mãe, para de encher o Harry, o braço dele já está bom!"

_**-0-0-0-**_

A campainha tocou e Draco olhou irritado para o relógio. _Que demora! _Cada hora extra naquele quarto de hotel era um absurdo. Ele tinha pagado por 12 horas, mas sabia que iria ficar bem mais.

"Ei, desculpa a demora. Fiquei preso lá no jantar."

"Sério, eu nem notei."

Harry tirou a blusa e os sapatos. Ele estava doido pra tirar a calça também quando notou a fantasia sobre a cama.

"Ei, quem é que vai usar isso?"

"Só tire a roupa primeiro, está bem."

**_-0-0-0-_**


End file.
